1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet sorting method or apparatus and a sheet sorting method. In detail,the present invention relates to a sheet sorting method or apparatus connected with an image forming apparatus such as a printer, facsimile, copier and the like, or integratedly incorporated in an image forming apparatus beforehand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sheet sorting apparatus is a device for sorting sheets and is provided with a plurality of bins so as to discharge sheets from a selected discharge port into a plurality of bins corresponding to the discharge ports. It is proposed that this sheet sorting apparatus can be connected with an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile, a copier and the like, or may be integratedly incorporated in an image forming apparatus beforehand.
A sheet sorting apparatus has been proposed which provides detachable bins to allow the number of sheets accommodatable in each bin to be suitably changed. However, simply providing detachable bins to allow the number of sheets accommodatable in each bin to be changed has various disadvantages from a practical standpoint.